Something To Believe In
by vagleefan
Summary: Puck's life is falling apart following one bad decision after another, but with one glimmer of hope. Follow up one-shot to Bed of Nails and Don't Cry. Puck/Quinn/Finn/Rachel/Santana


**I can't thank you all enough for the support and reviews for these Quick one-shots. I swear I only set out to write that very first one, but somehow it's taken a life of its own…my muse is funny like that. I often times start writing in one direction only to take a hard left. As with the last two installments, occasionally time lapses and other times it's in succession. Hopefully you all will enjoy it! Oh & by all means read _Bed of Nails_ and _Don't Cry_ first.**

_When you're talkin' to yourself_

_And nobody's home_

_You can fool yourself_

_You came into this world alone, alone_

Rachel took a long, exaggerated sip from her wineglass as she sat on her couch, her knees pulled to her chest. Her neck muscles were tense; she was sure the stress of the last couple of weeks was taking its toll on her. Leaning her head against the couch, she watched as Finn played with his phone. Whatever he was doing, it was commanding his full attention.

"You wanna go catch a movie?" Finn finally asked, not bothering to even look up from his phone.

"Not really." Rachel sighed. "I don't feel like going anywhere."

"What is going on with you Rachel?" He glanced up at her. "You haven't left this apartment in almost two weeks."

"That's not true. I went out the other day to get coffee." She corrected him.

"Exactly my point." Finn raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly.

Maybe he was right, she thought. She was feeling slightly remorseful, yet unable to face Puck after her outburst before the concert. She had cried in Finn's arms, telling him everything that had happened when she went to see Quinn. Finn convinced her to let Quinn and Puck handle their issues and in a weak moment Rachel placed a kiss on Finn's lips and agreed. It was once the band was on stage that she realized Finn was right, it wasn't her place to tell Puck anything.

Rachel had quickly scribbled Puck a note, telling him she needed to take some time off from the tour. She had flown back home to LA and here she sat, weeks later still in the same funk she was before, wondering if she would even have a job when all the dust had settled. Puck had repeatedly called her in the first few days after her abrupt departure; however Finn had run interference, telling him to give her some time.

"Is this ever going to _not _be about Puck and Quinn?" Finn sighed, running a hand through his hair, leaning his head against the back of the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

"Is he back in town?" She inquired, placing her now forgotten wine glass on the end table.

"Yes." Finn knew she was worried whether Puck was eating properly or if the stylist had picked the right outfits. It was her job; it's what she had been doing for the last seven years.

"Has he talked to Quinn yet?" Her expression was stoic, her voice monotone.

"I uh- not that I know of." Finn admitted, stretching his socked feet out on top of her coffee table.

"Does he know you're here right now?" Rachel asked.

"No." Finn was growing tired of her relentless questions.

_So nobody ever told you baby_

_How it was gonna be_

_What'll happen to you baby?_

_Guess we'll have to wait and see_

Puck rolled over, reaching for his phone lying next to his alarm clock. Squinting, he glimpsed at the screen, noting that Finn hadn't returned his last text. His gaze moved over to the body lying next to him, sheets tangled around her legs, her brown hair splayed across part of her pillow and part of the bed.

The last few weeks had been some of the worst in his life. Quinn had left, Rachel had left. It wasn't what he wanted, but he had decided to put the tour on hold for a short time. It seemed like the right thing to do. The media was tearing his reputation apart, making him into some sort of adulterous monster.

"Hey." Santana purred next to him, running a finger up his arm. Puck flinched at her touch.

"Morning." He said, flatly. She rolled towards him, running her finger down his bare chest towards the sheet covering the rest of his naked body. Santana snaked her hand beneath the sheet, taking his already growing erection in her hand. She pumped her hand back and forth a few times, waiting for his expression to change.

"Well at least someone's happy to see me." She smirked, lowering her head and wrapping her lips around the tip of his penis.

"Not now Santana." Puck grumbled. The brunette ignored him, running her tongue along his shaft as his erection hardened. He knew it was useless, she wasn't going to stop and his dick wasn't going to let her. Puck grabbed her arms, pulling her up on top of him. Santana straddled him, landing hard on top of his lap as he entered her. He lay still as the dancer rode him hard, screaming his name as she came. He barely felt a shiver as he spilled himself inside of her a few minutes later.

Maybe the media was right, maybe he was an adulterous monster.

_Old at heart but I'm only 28_

_And I'm much too young to let love break my heart_

_Young at heart but it's getting much too late_

_To find ourselves so far apart_

"Quinn Puckerman." The nurse called from the open door, chart in hand.

"It's Fabray." Quinn whispered as she passed through the open door, the nurse giving her a quizzical look. Several other patients in the waiting room were now staring at her, obviously realizing who she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The chart says Puckerman." The nurse stumbled over her apology, motioning for Quinn to follow her down the hall.

"I just had it changed at the front desk." Quinn took the paper gown the nurse offered her, listening carefully to her instructions. Once the door closed, Quinn slowly removed her clothing, folding them cautiously and laying them on the chair. She sat on the examining table, patiently waiting for the doctor.

"Quinn." Dr. Berkley entered, glancing over Quinn's chart quickly, before taking a seat on the small rolling stool. She flipped through her chart swiftly. "Weren't you just in here not too long ago for your annual?"

"Yes." Quinn murmured, folding her hands in her lap, her head falling.

"Well then, what brings you in today?" Dr. Berkley smiled.

"I think I'm pregnant." Quinn said softly, her voice barely audible.

"You _think_ you're pregnant?" The doctor asked, using her pen to make a few quick notes in Quinn's charts.

Quinn swallowed thickly, trying hard to hold back the tears that were forming along the edges of both eyes. "I took a test and it came back positive."

"Well then, let me get my nurse back in here and we'll find out for sure." Dr. Berkley smiled, wondering why Quinn didn't seem very excited over the possibility of being pregnant.

_I don't know how you're supposed to find me lately_

_And what more could you ask from me_

_How could you say that I never needed you?_

_When you took everything, said you took everything from me_

"You gonna tell me what's going on with you and Berry?" Puck asked, swirling a french fry around in a pile of ketchup on his plate. He had duped Finn into having lunch with him, telling the drummer the band needed to meet to gear up for getting back on the road.

"You gonna tell me why the hell you lied to get me here?" Finn was angry, Puck could tell by the look on his face.

"I couldn't get you in the same room with me for more than five minutes any other way." Puck growled.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" Finn grabbed his drink, taking a long sip as he watched Puck shake his head.

"So let me guess, you're quitting on me too?" Puck raised his eyebrows.

"I never said that." Finn sighed. "I just said you're an asshole."

"I've been called worse." Puck smirked, plucking the last french fry from his plate. A quick burst of light flickered out of the corner of his left eye. Glancing over quickly, he could see it was just the reflection of light bouncing off a glossy page. The woman at the next table was deeply engrossed in a tabloid magazine. Before he could turn away, he caught a glimpse of a large picture of what appeared to be Quinn. He snatched the magazine from the lady's hand without even asking, tuning out the shouts from the woman as he tried to concentrate on the article, reading out loud.

"Quinn Puckerman…ahem Fabray, as she was overheard correcting the nurse, was spotted late last week at an obstetrician's office here in L.A. Last we heard, she and heartthrob hubby, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, were in divorce negotiations after five years of marriage. A source close to the obstetrician's office says Ms. Puckerman, err Fabray, is indeed pregnant, about seven weeks to be exact. So this begs the question…will this bring on a reconciliation of the Puckerman's or is Quinn going to fly solo with her little mohawked offspring?"

Puck slammed the magazine down on the floor, the irate woman scooping up her property quickly and scampering away. Finn stared helpless as he watched the color in Puck's face turn two shades lighter.

"What the fuck is going on Finn?"

"I, uh, I'm not real sure." Finn swallowed thickly, averting his eyes, wishing he really didn't know what was going on.

_Young at heart an' it gets so hard to wait_

_When no one I know can seem to help me now_

_Old at heart but I mustn't hesitate_

_If I'm to find my own way out_

_Still talkin' to myself and nobody's home, alone_

Rachel stood with the door slightly ajar, Puck's foot cautiously placed in between the door and frame to prevent her from slamming it in his face. He looked terrible, stubble dotting his face, almost making him look unclean. The putrid smell of alcohol and cigarettes wafting from his body, he pushed his way past her.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked quietly, closing the door slowly behind her. Puck stalked into her kitchen, placing both hands on the counter as he spoke.

"How long did you think you could avoid me?" Puck slurred. He was clearly drunk.

"Listen Noah, I don't think now is a good time to be having this conversation." Rachel still couldn't bear to look at him, especially in the shape he was in.

"Just when would be a good time _Rachel_?" He yelled, placing an emphasis on her name. "Maybe when Quinn's in the hospital giving birth."

"She finally told you?" Rachel took a step back as Puck staggered slightly closer to her. He snapped his head up at her response, his hand darting out to grab her wrist.

"Wait, you know about the baby?" Puck's face was inches from her, his breath hot on her face, the smell of stale cigarettes overwhelming. Rachel attempted to wriggle free of his grasp, but his hold remained firm. "How the hell do you know about the baby?" He was screaming, causing tears to spring free from Rachel's eyes.

"I tried to tell you before the last concert, when I left." Rachel watched through tear filled eyes as Puck slid to the floor with a loud thump, releasing his hold on Rachel.

"I fucked up Rachel." His words were still slurred. Rachel wanted to punch him in the face for the stunt he just pulled, but she couldn't help but feel almost sorry for the drunken fool sitting on her kitchen floor.

"Yeah, you did." Rachel lowered herself to the floor next to him, fighting the urge to grab a can of Febreeze and douse him in it. She wasn't quite sure why, but she let his head fall on her shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?" Puck asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Rachel was sure she had never heard such desperation in his voice.

"I'm not really sure, Noah." Rachel sighed. "I'm really not sure."

_So nobody ever told you baby_

_How it was gonna be_

_What'll happen to you baby?_

_Guess we'll have to wait and see_

"So you thought getting yourself knocked up would win Puck back?" Santana sneered, running a finger along the hood of Quinn's car. She stopped just short of the blonde, Quinn standing with the driver's door wide open.

"I thought nothing of the sort, Miss Lopez." Quinn rolled her eyes, wondering how she was lucky enough to run into the sassy Latina at the grocery store of all places.

"Well it seems awfully convenient that you turn up pregnant right after he left you. You know he's doesn't believe for a minute your baby is his. " Santana raised any eyebrow, waiting to see if Quinn would take the bait.

"I don't know where you are getting your information from, perhaps those tacky tabloid magazines." Quinn bit her bottom lip, fighting back the tears that were quickly forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Let's just say I have my sources." A cool smirk was painted across Santana's face, which caused Quinn to snap.

"Look, I'm not going to stand here and argue with you." Quinn's face turned a bright shade of red. "Mixing words with a home wrecker is not high on my list of priorities. I've got better things to do."

"Oh that's right, you better rush home and wash down some prenatal vitamins. Wouldn't want your kid to turn out mutant." Santana laughed. Quinn stepped closer to her nemesis, narrowing her eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight, you can screw whoever you want. Hell, you can say whatever about me, but you leave my unborn baby out of this." Quinn was gritting her teeth, a scowl plastered across her face.

"That's right, _Ms. Fabray_." Santana leaned closer to Quinn's head, practically hissing her name in her ear. "I will screw whoever I want. I believe he even told me the other night I was the best fuck he ever had." Santana stepped back, a triumphant grin on her face. She was so busy making sure her confident smile was seen by Quinn that she totally missed seeing Quinn raise her hand, feeling the sharp sting of the slap mere seconds after it hit her face.

"You're just a vindictive bitch. I suggest you stay away from me and my family." Quinn slipped into her car, shutting the door quickly behind her. Squealing tires, she sped away, leaving a flustered Santana standing in the middle of the parking lot.

_When I find out all the reasons_

_Maybe I'll find another way, find another day_

_With all the changing seasons of my life_

_Maybe I'll get it right this time_

"I fucking said I'm not signing those papers." Puck repeated, wondering why his lawyer wasn't listening to a word he said.

"I heard you the first time, Mr. Puckerman. However there will be no signing today. We are simply meeting with Mr. Eldridge and his client in order to hash out a few more details." Puck's lawyer tapped his pen impatiently, glancing at the clock over his shoulder. Puck drummed his thumbs on the table equally as impatiently, his stomach churning at the thought of seeing Quinn after all these months. She had successfully avoided him, dodging phone calls and visits. Rachel had been the only person to give him updates, having run into Quinn a few times.

"I hope we haven't kept you waiting long." A hearty voice boomed from behind them. Puck and his lawyer both stood, his lawyer shaking hands with a large, grey haired man. Quinn stood meekly behind her lawyer, her eyes focused on the floor. Puck immediately noticed her hair was a bit longer, her eyes just a tad sunken in. She looked like she needed a good night's sleep. He didn't notice her barely protruding stomach until she sat down. She fidgeted with her top, trying to adjust it to cover her small baby bump.

"Of course not, we just got here." Puck's lawyer smiled through gritted teeth. Puck wondered why he was paying this man to just lie; they had been waiting for nearly thirty damn minutes.

"Well let's get down to business then." Mr. Eldridge announced, pulling a pile of papers from his briefcase. "We need to discuss the division of the property in Aspen and in Malibu. My client would like to keep the property in Malibu and allow your client to keep the property in Aspen."

"Well, I have advised my client to…" Puck's lawyer began.

"She can have them both." Puck spoke up. Leaning back in his chair, he raised his eyes to see Quinn meet his gaze momentarily. His lawyer cleared his throat.

"I think what Mr. Puckerman meant to say was…"

"I said she can have them both." Puck interrupted his lawyer once more, leaning forward on the table, looking directly at Quinn. "I wish you would at least talk to me Quinn. I know nothing I can do will make up for everything that has happened."

"Mr. Puckerman, I think it's best to keep the conversation between your lawyer and myself." Quinn's lawyer interjected. Puck could feel his chance to get through to her slipping right through his fingers, muddled amongst the legal jargon their lawyers were spewing. It was now or never.

"I know about the baby." Puck blurted out. The room was deafly quiet, Quinn's head snapping up at the mention of the baby. "No matter what has happened between us, I deserve to be a part of that baby's life."

Quinn stood up abruptly, snatching her purse off the table, doing nothing to hide her growing baby bump this time. She stalked from the table, stopping momentarily to look at Puck.

"I don't feel like I owe you anything." Quinn said firmly, Puck grabbing her wrist before she could stalk away.

"You're right, you don't." Puck said. "But we both owe that baby a life with two parents, together or not." He let go of her arm, waiting to hear the door slam behind her. Instead, Quinn stood frozen, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew this was Puck's way of owning up to everything he had done and while it hurt, it was also a huge relief.

"Yeah, maybe we do." She whispered.

_Now that you've been broken down_

_Got your head out of the clouds_

_You're back down on the ground and you don't talk so loud_

_And you don't walk so proud anymore, and what for_

Puck snapped the phone down, blowing the air out of his mouth loudly. He had finally done it…well as best he could when the other end of the phone goes unanswered. He hoped Santana finally took him seriously this time. He needed to get control of his life, for his baby, for his career and for Quinn.

_Well I jumped into the river_

_Too many times to make it home_

_I'm out here on my own, and drifting all alone_

_If it doesn't show give it time to read between the lines_

Rachel placed the last of her items in her suitcase, pushing it down firmly and zipping it shut. She glanced around her bedroom one last time, the feeling she was forgetting something was overwhelming. The ringing doorbell interrupted her thoughts.

"Finn, we don't have to be at the airport…" Rachel stopped in her tracks when she opened the front door, revealing a very pregnant Quinn.

"Hi." Quinn flashed Rachel a quick smile as she slipped through the open door.

"I, um, wasn't expecting you Quinn." Rachel's face turned a light shade of pink as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm guessing you were expecting Finn." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"We, uh, um are riding to the airport together." Rachel sputtered. "Gonna finish up the tour." She knew just how ridiculous she must sound to Quinn, of course she would know they were going back out on tour.

"You don't have to explain it to me." Quinn said. "I came by to say goodbye."

"You came all the way over here just to say goodbye?" Now it was Rachel's turn to raise her eyebrow at Quinn.

"You think he's ready to go back on the road?" Quinn nibbled nervously on her bottom lip.

"I'm not sure I'm the person that should be answering that." Rachel curled her lips into a slight frown. She watched Quinn rub her belly, wondering just when her and Quinn had become friends. Or would Quinn even assume they were. "Santana's not going, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, he told me while we were in therapy last week." Quinn nodded.

"So therapy's going good?" Rachel realized she was making small talk, unsure of what else to even say.

"It's been productive." Quinn replied. "We still have a long way to go. I'm not sure if I can ever trust him again."

"I can understand why." Rachel nodded, sympathetically. "All you can do is take it one day at a time."

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Quinn smiled. "I do love him and I know deep down he loves me. We just still have a hard road ahead to try and get past all of this."

"You know I wish you both the best, no matter what happens." Rachel leaned closer to Quinn, pulling her into a quick hug.

_Cause I see the storm getting closer_

_And the waves they get so high_

_Seems everything we've ever known's here_

_Why must it drift away and die_

Puck shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He was never one for sitting for long periods of time and this flight delay wasn't helping. He watched Rachel and Finn sitting across from him, Rachel leaning close to Finn, whispering something in his ear. They both laughed out loud. He couldn't believe how much had changed in the last eight months. He had never seen Rachel so happy, nor Finn act so goofy in love. He wondered if he and Quinn had acted like that when they first met. It was odd that after all the years, he really couldn't remember.

And here they were, almost six years later, about to become parents and still not back to living together. Puck was more than ready, but Quinn was not. She had told Puck that even though their therapy was going good, she still needed time; time to heal and trust him again. He wasn't sure if that would be in two months or two years at this point. But he knew he would wait. He had hurt her enough already, waiting was the least he could do.

_I'll never find anybody to replace you_

_Guess I'll have to make it through this time_

_Oh, this time without you_

Rachel got the call at the end of the first set. Clipboard and water bottle plastered in her hands as usual as she tried to juggle her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" She screamed into the phone, backing as far away from the noise coming from the stage as she could.

"Rachel?" A voice screamed back. "I can barely hear you. This is Frannie, Quinn's sister."

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Rachel abandoned the water bottle and clipboard on the floor, covering her left ear with her free hand as she spoke.

"Quinn's sister." The voice said on the other end. "She's gone into labor."

"Wait, what?" Rachel squealed. "She isn't due for another month."

"Her water broke about thirty minutes ago; we're at the hospital now." Rachel could hear Frannie breathing loudly through the phone. She looked around wildly, wondering how in the world she could drag Puck off stage.

"Noah's not due to come off stage for another twenty minutes." Rachel blurted out, pacing back and forth. "I'll do what I can. Tell Quinn to hold on."

Frannie laughed out loud at Rachel's response. "I'm not sure if that baby can hold on though."

"Oh right." Rachel didn't know that first thing about childbirth and it was becoming increasingly clear. "Just tell her I'll get Noah there as soon as I can."

Rachel hung up the phone, still pacing the floor nervously. Based on the music and sounds coming from the stage, she knew Puck still had three more songs to sing. She glanced at her phone, scrolling quickly through some of her contacts, before hitting send. The call took much longer than she had anticipated and by the time she was through she could hear the band playing the intro for the last song. Standing next to the side of the stage, she jumped up and down, waving her arms haphazardly in the air. None of them seem to notice her. She tried again, with no luck.

Puck was three lines into his song when Rachel ran out on stage, tugging on his arm. He stepped away from the microphone, still strumming away on his guitar as Rachel whispered excitedly in his ear. Finn looked on in astonishment, wondering what the hell had gotten into Rachel. He saw her scurry off stage, Puck reclaiming his spot in front of the microphone. He stopped playing his guitar, the band quickly following. Everyone was looking around in confusion, including the sold out crowd in Las Vegas.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to leave." Puck's voice echoed through the coliseum. "I've never had to leave a show before, but this is a very important reason."

A buzz was going through the crowd, everyone murmuring, wondering what was going on. Several boos followed his announcement.

"We're having a baby." Puck yelled into the microphone, flinging his guitar strap over his head.

He didn't even hear the enormous eruption of applause and cheering as he ran off stage. Rachel shouted instructions to him as he raced towards the exit.

"Hey Noah." He stopped just short of the heavy doors, turning to look back at Rachel quickly. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks Rachel." Puck took a step back, squeezing her into a tight a hug. "I don't think I've thanked you for _everything_ you've done for me."

"You're gonna be a great dad, I just thought you should know that." Rachel smiled. "Now get going before that baby makes an appearance." Puck hugged her once more, before disappearing through the exit doors.

_I knew the storm getting closer_

_And all my friends said I was high_

_But everything we've ever known's here_

_I never wanted it to die_

"How many more pictures is he going to send us?" Finn asked, trying to position his long legs so that he was comfortable. _Flying is never fun for a tall person_, he thought, accidently bumping the seat in front of him.

"What can I say? He's a proud daddy." Rachel grinned, looking one last time at the picture Puck had texted her of him holding his new daughter.

"Well I'm just glad he made it to the hospital in time." Finn leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Me too." Rachel replied, her phone vibrating, announcing another incoming text from Puck. Rachel knew no matter what happened between Puck and Quinn, little Sophia Elizabeth was going to be loved. She tapped the screen of her phone, revealing a picture of a beaming Quinn, Sophia in her arms and Puck kissing her cheek.

_Maybe, just maybe, everyone will be okay_, Rachel thought.

**And there it is…the final in the trilogy of Quick one-shots. Sorry if you're disappointed that I didn't make Quinn & Puck's reconciliation all neat, tied together with a pretty bow, but it's reality. It's hard to forgive and forget, so I left them in a good place, but not as if nothing ever happened. I really hope you all enjoyed it & as always, reviews are appreciated. Feel free to check out my other stories as well. Oh, the song used here is _Estranged_ by Guns N' Roses.**


End file.
